


Running Home

by Azar



Series: Running Home [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair remembers the last time he saw Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel lyric wheel. I'd been playing with the idea of a Sentinel/Harsh Realm crossover and the lyrics I was given for that round kind of reminded me of Harsh Realm, so that's where this story came from. Also: none of the archive warnings really applied because there isn't any *graphic* violence in the story, but there are mentions of torture. Specifically sensory deprivation. Just in case that's a trigger for anyone.

Can you hear me, Jim? Can you hear me running?

It's been fourteen years. Half of these kids you and I picked up are full-grown now. A lot of them have struck out on their own, found cities of their own to protect. They haven't forgotten that lab, Jim, but you know better than anyone a Sentinel's genetic prerogative to watch over his--or her--chosen tribe. They've all found Guides of their own, some older than them, some younger like I was. But all good people. Every single one of them would give their lives to protect their partners. Which is why I don't worry about them. They have each other, like we had once. The kids don't need me any more.

Shaney is still with me, though. I've been guiding her, although she knows it's just until I find you. She knows I haven't given up. But she also knows how much I don't want to be alone until then. Because every time I'm alone, I still feel my failure.

I can still remember that day. The last time I saw you. I can still hear your words in my ears: "Take the children and yourself and hide out in the cellar."

I protested, of course. I was your partner, your backup. There was no way I was gonna go hide and leave you out there alone. But somewhere along the line, you learned the only words I couldn't say no to.

"Chief...the best way you can back me up right now is to watch those kids. If something happens to me...someone needs to be there to guide them. To teach them who they are, like you taught me."

Then you looked me right in the eyes, trusting me to make the choice you already had. "There's a gun and ammunition just inside the doorway. Use it only in emergency."

Sometimes I still curse you for that. For reminding us both of our responsibility to protect this future generation from the curse I'd brought down upon them.

So many regrets. If only I'd never written that damned dissertation, then the U.S. government wouldn't have started looking for kids who showed signs of Sentinel abilities. They would never have taken them away from their families, tried to turn them into guinea pigs, into weapons...

And we would never have found them like that, stuffed into sensory deprivation tanks, their senses tortured to the point where whatever control they would have had from birth was shattered.

So, I ran. Just as you asked me to. I crawled into that hole under the floor and held Shaney tightly in my arms while the rest of them clustered around me, all of us trying not to cry as we listened to the fight raging over our heads--gunfire, voices, running footsteps--the fight I knew you couldn't win. And when you were gone, I left that place behind and never looked back.

They heard, you know. The kids heard whatever it was those bastards did to you. But none of them would ever tell me. All they said was that you were still alive, and I've held on to that hope ever since.

They didn't need to tell me, though. They didn't need to tell me what happened to you. I already knew. You gave yourself to them, to those bastards. Gave them a test subject to replace the ones they'd lost.

You protected them, just like you protected Alex all those years ago.

Fourteen years ago, I couldn't say no to that. I ran away, like I knew you wanted me to, and I took them with me. And I'm still running today, but I'm not running away anymore. I'm running home, to wherever you are. And I won't rest until I find you.

Listen for me, Jim. If you still remember my voice, listen for it. Because soon, I swear, you'll be hearing me coming for you.

Can you hear me running, Jim? Can you hear me calling you?

Soon, partner. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the following lyrics, provided by Dawn (Stormwolf):
> 
> "Silent Running"  
> Mike + The Mechanics
> 
> Take the children and yourself  
> And hide out in the cellar  
> By now the fighting will be close at hand  
> Don't believe the church and state  
> And everything they tell you  
> Believe in me, I'm with the high command
> 
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?
> 
> There's a gun and ammunition  
> Just inside the doorway  
> Use it only in emergency  
> Better you should pray to God  
> The Father and the Spirit  
> Will guide you and protect from up here
> 
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?
> 
> Swear allegiance to the flag  
> Whatever flag they offer  
> Never hint at what you really feel  
> Teach the children quietly  
> For some day sons and daughters  
> Will rise up and fight while we stood still
> 
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
> Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
> Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?
> 
> Can you hear me running (can you hear me calling you?)  
> (Can you hear me) hear me calling you?  
> (Can you hear me running) hear me running babe?  
> (Can you hear me running) hear me running?  
> Calling you, calling you


End file.
